Hurricane Love Story
by pinkfiirebird
Summary: Modern AU. It's just puppy love. She'll outgrow it. She'll see the error of her ways, she'll leave him and get herself back on track. Only she doesn't. Zephyr isn't going anywhere expect down a dark spiral, falling deeper in love with the bad boy that brought her there. Zephyr/OC Warning: drug use
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own How to Train your Dragon or the characters am I in association with Dreamworks. I only own the idiot boyfriend, Roman.**

Zephyr had been pulling away from all of them the past couple of months, choosing instead to run off with her boyfriend, Roman, instead. Neither Hiccup nor Astrid liked the kid but neither could deny the smile being with him brought to Zephyr's face. Roman seemed to care just as much about Zephyr as she cared about him. Neither of her parents dared to say it was love. Maybe puppy love but nothing more. A high school love that would fade soon as they left for college, meet new people. All they could do is hope and hope and pray to any Gods that would listen.

Hiccup came home one afternoon, happy to see that Zephyr was home, finally. Both teenagers laid on the couch underneath a blanket, more interested in giggling and kissing one another than watching the movie that played out before them.

"Roman, will you be staying for dinner?" Hiccup asked, hanging up his jacket.

"I would love to stay for dinner." He responds, giving Zephyr a kiss on her nose, causing her to giggle.

"Okay then." Hiccup mouthed, sighing as he walked towards the kitchen where Astrid was cutting up vegetables for dinner. "We'll be needing another plate setting. Roman's staying. Again." He took a seat at the kitchen table, rubbing his face. "What are we going to do? She's more interested in him then her grades. She's skipping school, back-talking her teachers even sometimes us. I don't like this, Astrid."

She pauses, resting the knife beside the cutting board, "I know. We tried cutting them off but she just sneaks him over or she sneaks out. How many times have we woken up at 4 in the morning to them both raiding through the fridge?"

Those nights in question were a constant battle. One happened just this past Thursday and neither teen was quiet in their hunt for an early morning snack. Zephyr had poured an entire box of Fruity Pebbles in one of the big mixing bowls along with half a gallon of milk. She had been sitting on the counter, eating her way towards early diabetes while Roman pulled out various items and put them back in the wrong spot before deciding to eat any and all leftovers that were in the fridge. Astrid had been the one to find them, blood boiling when she watched her teen daughter dump a still full bowl of cereal down the sink with only a mere comment about how it was no good because it had gotten soggy. Roman had laughed, belched and left the remaining beef stroganoff that Hiccup had planned to take to work that day sitting on the counter. It took everything in Astrid's power not to explode with anger at that point. To make the two of them clean up their messes, to ban them from seeing each other. The two were lucky they had decided to go back upstairs. She left for work early that day, choosing to let her husband deal with them. It was a safer option, for them, anyway.

"How many nights we've come home, to them having drunk all of our alcohol and having locked poor Finn in his room? Or all those phone calls from the school because Zephyr skipped class yet again only to find her in his car in the middle of having sex or in the aftermath of it? Hiccup, I know we agreed to do things your way, but we need a new game plan." Astrid relented. "I'm done. I want him out. I want my daughter back, Hiccup."

Neither of them said a word as Finn came into the kitchen, both electing to go about their tasks; Astrid resuming cutting the vegetables again and Hiccup pulling out his laptop to finish out a couple more hours of work. Finn was the one who broke the silence.

"Zephy is passed out on the couch with Roman; can I have their portions of food tonight?" the blonde fourteen-year-old asked, opening a bottle of water.

His request caused Hiccup to frown. Passed out? He was just in there a few moments ago and both were awake and very alert. More alert to each other and ignoring everyone else around them but still awake.

"Finn, what do you mean?"

"About what? They're asleep, can I get their food or not?"

Hiccup stood up and went out into the living room. Sure enough, both teenagers were asleep. Zephyr had her arms wrapped around his waist, her head on his chest, their legs covered up by a blanket Zephyr had brought down from her room. Roman had one hand on a small part of Zephyr's back, the other held his darken screened phone hanging off the couch. They did look peaceful while they slept.

Finn entered the room and stood next to him, "So, is that a yes?"

Hiccup merely chuckled, "I guess but if they wake up before dinner is ready the answer is no."

"I doubt they'll wake up. I saw Zephy take a couple of pills Roman gave her."

"What pills, Nuffink?"

"They were white, small, round. I don't know. She's been taking them for a while. She said they're for her headaches and then tells me to shove off." He shrugs.

"Zephyr Nadine Haddock!"

The sound of her father screaming her name at full volume caused the scarlet haired teen to stir but she didn't wake, merely readjusting her sleeping position. Hiccup wasted no time grabbing her ankle and pulling her off the couch. This woke the sleeping dragon.

"Ouch! What the hell, dad?!"

"Since when have you started taking pills for your headaches?" He asks arms crossed over his chest.

She didn't say anything, nostrils flaring when she looked over at her brother.

"I'm waiting, Zephyr. Answer me."

"Dad, it's nothing. Relax. Just a couple of pain killers." She laughs a little, sitting back down on the couch. Her head was spinning, numb even and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She pulls her legs up onto the couch, arms crossed over her stomach. Zephyr drew in a few deep breaths before looking up at her father again. "I'm fine. Everything is fine."

Hiccup grabbed her arm and pulls her off the couch. He expected her to get to her feet and start walking only when he pulled her off the couch, she fell to her knees, eyes shut tightly. Any anger he had soon melt away to concern, "Zephyr, maybe we should take you to the emergency room?"

"No-no, that's fine. I'm fine." she insisted, getting to her feet.

Having felt the loss of his girlfriend's warm body not near him, Roman woke up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Zephy, what's going on? Baby, if you need more, let me help you. No need for my baby to get her hands all dirty." He laughs to himself, sitting up. His brown eyes come into focus on Zephyr leaning against the couch for support. "Hey, hey, hey, what's going on? Zephy, baby?" Roman yelled. He was on his feet down, laughing nervously. He wasn't losing her. He couldn't.

"How about _you_ tell me what's going on or you get the hell out of my house right now?" Hiccup demanded.

Zephyr pulled away from her father's grasp. The teen grabbed Roman's backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Two steps and she was grabbing his arm, leading him towards the entrance of her family's townhouse. She didn't want to lose him.

"Zephyr, you're not going anywhere. You are not to leave this house, young lady!"

She didn't bother looking at or responding to her father, merely taking Roman's hand in hers as she led him out of the house; him grabbing his keys off the coffee table as they exited.

"Zephyr! Get back here!"

* * *

They sat on the trunk of his Honda Civic, her back pressed against his chest. Her arm outstrenched, an orange elastic band tied around her upper arm, just above the crook in her elbow. Her breathing was slow, watching as he held her forearm still and sliding the needle into her vein, pushing down on the syringe. It was a cool burn and she relaxes against him.

"I told you this was better," Roman remarked, kissing her softly.

"I don't know why I doubted you." Zephyr laughed softly, watching him remove the needle and elastic.

She doesn't give him a chance to say another word, turning around so she was now facing him. Her arms wrap delicately around his neck, fingers running through his dark brown hair as she kisses him. Roman drops the needle, allowing it to roll to the ground as he wraps his arms around Zephyr to hold her close, their kisses becoming more heated and more passionate with every passing one.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman didn't come from money as Zephyr did. He got where he was through tricks and burglary. He'd robbed a little mom and pop pharmacy to get their current stash of pills. The only cameras in the entire building had been facing the door and the cash register. That had left the back with all the pills ripe for the picking. He'd taken a couple of bottles of Adderall, oxycodone, fentanyl, a few antidepressants and various different things that he sold off. He hadn't gotten got either. Surprisingly, Zephyr made an alibi for him and with her being the mayor's daughter; everyone believes her. He knew he had to keep her close for his own benefit.

This straight-A student, miss does-no-wrong, certainly had a dark side and he liked that. She had only started taking a few pills here and there from him to help her stay up to study but soon she started asking for pain killers for her migraines. He stopped taking her money, wanting something else in exchange. They'd begun dating that day; he'd made her his own that night and many of the nights that followed.

She'd taken a couple of pills that night and drank nearly half a bottle of coconut rum. He laughed watching her in the bath, jamming out to whatever music was blasting through her headphones. Her eyes were closed allowing him to easily sneak up on her. He pulled out one of her earbuds.

"That stuff is dangerous, ya know?" he muses, pressing a kiss to her neck. He chuckled when she giggled; her blue eyes opening to meet his dark eyes. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take it away from you."

"Or you could join me?" she teased, kissing his cheek.

"I think I'll take you up on that, love."

Within the hour; he was drunk as she was, both unable to keep their hands to themselves having moved into Zephyr's room for more privacy and comfort. Zephyr cursing under her breath when she heard the front door slam close and hearing her mother's voice calling out for her and Nuffink. He enjoyed watching her scramble over to her bedroom door and locking it quickly.

"Mommy issues, love?"

"More like the mother is a direct line to my father for everything I do."

He chuckled, "Let me help you forget those issues." He leaned down, grabbing his backpack. A few seconds later, he pulled out a small baggy filled with a variety of pills he knew she liked. Roman shoved the backpack off the bed again, leaning back against the pillows. "Come on."

Zephyr didn't hesitate. He could make her forget, forget how every time she steps outside the door to their home, all eyes were on her. Waiting for her to mess up, to slip up. To succeed, for Hiccup's pride and joy to show off her brilliant mind again. That same mind she wanted to go numb again and allow her to have crazy good and mindblowing sex with her boyfriend.

The months went on from their first meeting and the two were inseparable. She wore his leather jacket, sat on his lap at lunch. Zephyr did manage to get him to attend school more regularly. She needed someone to squeal over various new scientific discoveries or join in on her friends' weekly dungeons and dragons sessions.

"No! You can't be so close to my character! 5 spaces apart. Last time everyone was in the same space, Mr. Jazz-hands-everyone-to-dust caused Carl to explode. Respect the spaces." She scolded him, poking him in the nose.

"I don't understand any of this. I'm hopeless." He'd respond, throwing his hands up, choosing to just watch.

The memories play in his mind as he sits in the driver's seat of his car. Zephyr asleep in the back, wearing his shirt and covered by an old red blanket. He didn't know as much as she did but he did know he's in love with her and that he wanted to always be with her forever. He tightened the elastic around his arm, injecting himself with the same liquid oxy he'd given to Zephyr just twenty minutes before. His breath is shaky as he sets the needle down, undoing the elastic and looking over at her. He climbed into the back with her, calmly moving her so he could lay down beside her more comfortably. He stroked her hair, kissing her forehead and holding her close.

* * *

Hiccup felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart dropped to his stomach when he watched his daughter walk out the front door. Astrid had come out when she heard all the noise. She had run over to Hiccup to catch him when his leg gave out soon as the front door closed. She helped him to the couch, holding his hand.

"Nuffink, can you go finish cooking dinner? Give your father and me a moment alone, please?" Astrid asked, looking at her fourteen-year-old son.

"Is Zephyr in trouble?" He asked, shifting from one foot to another, "Is it because of something I said?"

"Finn, you did the right thing telling us." Hiccup spoke up finally, "I thought I knew her. I was wrong. I never thought she would do anything like this. She's lost my trust before but now she's on the verge of losing my respect too. I need to go find her."

"Hiccup, no. You need to eat first. She'll come home eventually tonight. She always does. I'll call Snotlout in a little and tell him to keep an eye out for Roman's car. She'll come home either way."

He nodded, taking a deep breath. Hiccup rested his head on his wife's shoulder, breathing in her scent.

"Mom! What are you even trying to make? There is like three different kinds of meat in here!" Nuffink screamed from the kitchen earning a chuckle from Hiccup.

"There's only one meat out! The rests are vegetables!" Astrid hollered back, standing up. She kisses Hiccup's forehead before continuing arguing with Nuffink about what's the meat and which are the vegetables.


End file.
